solcufandomcom-20200213-history
Askerok Kiaris
The actual Kaaral of Kaarad, and the first Kiaris on this throne since more than six thousand years, Kor nal Askerok Kiaris is probably one of the most important figures of the known Underworld, whose blood carry the greatness of his distant ancestor, Kor ra Ath. Born Askerok Kiaris, son of Kor Askoruk Kiaris and Lurika Irksa, a niece of the then ruler of Téloa, Lialak shal Irksa, the future Kaaral was gifted by two very rare Birthslaves, a male Deathsinger (Andria) and a female Ogre (Olsgra) from the would be Steelgrinder Bloodline. In the court of his father, he was trained since his youngest age to be both a skilled warrior, a tactical master and a skilful intriguing one and politician. His genuine interest in history of not only the Kaaradi, but also the Asha, and the people of the Overworld allowed him to understand much more than its fellow Kaaradi the other species, even he still share the arrogance, cruelty and viciousness common to his people. At the age of ten, during his Choice, he surprised every participants by appearing with his head shave except for an one inch large strip of hear from his forefront to the base of his neck, and when he claimed that he had Chosen Zaekus, He who Sleep. It was a bold choice, for it was said that the souls of Zaekus' servants where destined to a just afterlife : if the servant had brought justice and hope to the world, he would serve Zaekus in his Realm. If not, his soul would be reduced to pure energy, and then used by the God to fuel his awakening and thus reduced to nothingness. Usually, the servants of Zaekus would Dedicate to their God quickly, but it wasn't the goal of Askerok. At the age of twenty two, he became nal Askerok when he defeated Urtraom Skardrus for this title; at what at that time that his father revealed to him the secret goal that he had in mind : put an end to the useless war with the Asha, prevent more tensions with the dwarves and seek alliances with the surface dwellers to defeat the Gods from Below and their slaves once and for all. It was to this end that Kor Askoruk Kiaris had secretly opened talk with the Urshari in both Täjara and the Windlands and sold assassins to the Ogre Commonwealth. The young nal Askerok was more than happy to help his father plans to come to fruition. Alas, fate almost destroyed those plans. At the age of twenty four, Kor nal Askerok Kiaris became the Head of the Kiaris Family when a Brood Mother of Those from Below killed his father. While the young Kaaradi managed an exploit worthy of legend, when he slain the abomination alone and without poison, he felt that he wasn't ready to succeed where even his wise father had failed. Yet, he quickly understood that he had to be ready when less than three months after his father's death, Kaaral Urganosh ssla Turakas died in ambush of Undeads while he travelled to Hartog. The son of Lurika Irksa managed, thanks to both his family ties in Hartog and Téloa, to become known has Kaaral Kor nal Askerok Kiaris, and he immediately begun is campaign to promote his goal among his subjects. He believed that the war with the Asha was an hindrance and possibly a scheme made by cultists of Those from Below to divert the Kaaradi of their sacred purpose. He managed to convince most of the population and, at the age of thirty-four, he succeeded in what he felt was but a first step in his plan : he obtained a cease-fire with the Asha. To tell here how he managed such a feat would be too long, but it must be known that off now, Kor nal Askerok seek to find a mate to perpetuate his blood, and wish to use his connection with the Urshari and the Aingeleen to get the help of both the Wind Elves and Täjara in his war against Those from Below. N.B : Askerok is pronounced Ashkerok Category:Characters Category:Ath Category:Kaaradi